


when he sees me

by mothanti



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothanti/pseuds/mothanti
Summary: much to bobby's dismay, danny and ziggy have set him up on a blind date. all he can think about is how it will go wrong.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed & Danny Martinez & Ziggy Ziegbauer, Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Kudos: 7





	when he sees me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genrose05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrose05/gifts).



> this one-shot is in honor of my BEST FRIEND GEN’S FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY!!!! happy birthday gen! you light up my life in the best way possible and i am so lucky to have the privilege of knowing you. i hope your birthday is absolutely incredible ilysm mwah

“hello roberto, i have good news!” danny shuffled into my room, ziggy following closely behind. oh god.  
“we,” ziggy commented after they elbowed danny.  
“WE! we have good news!”  
i leaned onto my hand as i sighed, “oh god, last time you said you had ‘good news,’ you adopted a snake.” i got out of my bed, and walked over to them, “if you adopted another animal i’m going to kick you out of this apartment. that is a promise.”  
“no, you silly man, i didn’t adopt anymore animals,” danny said, “we got you a date!”  
well, that isn’t what i wanted to hear, “you what?” i stepped towards danny, my finger pointing directly at his face.  
“we talked to a person during class who we thought you would like, so we set you guys up on a date!”  
“DANNY AND ZIGGY YOU IDIOTIC PIECES OF SHIT.” i started pacing my room as anxiety filled my brain, “why the HELL did you set me up on a date with a random guy? you know i don’t date.”  
“we thought it might be nice for you to start! tonight, at seven pm.” danny smiled. ziggy nodded in approval.  
“and why did you think that?” i asked with a fake-sweet tone in my voice.  
danny rubbed the back of his neck, “well, you haven’t had a boyfriend in like three years, and ever since you and ian broke up, you pushed yourself into college and only worked on school.”  
ian. how do i accurately describe ian? oh right, A CHEATING, LYING, HURTFUL LITTLE SON OF A-  
“bobby? you okay? you spaced out.” ziggy’s words snapped me back to the situation at hand.  
the thought of ian boils my blood, but i continue on as if he wasn’t even part of the conversation, “yeah, i’m fine, just thinking of the right way to murder you both. not only did you set me up with someone when you know i don’t date, but you set me up with someone i have NEVER MET, and didn’t even THINK to tell me until the night of.”  
“in our defense, we knew you would try to back out, so we waited until now so that if you backed out it would be rude.” ziggy was so innocent in their tone, but from their words it was clear they knew what they were doing.  
the worst part was, they were right. cancelling on the night of a date is rude, and the last thing i would want to do is be rude. i’ve spent so long trying to be good, and that’s why i said, “fine. i’ll go. but if i don’t enjoy the date, you two are getting hit with tennis rackets. got it?” i put my hands on my hips.  
they both nodded enthusiastically, “i knew you would agree!” danny chimed in, “okay, get dressed, and have fun on your date. he’ll pick you up at seven!” they walked out of the room as a unit, and i could tell they were happy with themselves.  
oh god, what do i do now? ever since i found out ian was cheating on me, i specifically haven’t been dating anyone, for the sake of my own heart. usually, i manage to keep my head filled with my studies, usually facts and figures, even at the sake of lost opportunities, and my heart stayed out of the way. but ian, he managed to break open the shell that resided in my chest. he never made me feel like i was guessing, he was always so open with me, and i felt safe. then, he stopped being so open, unless you mean opening his heart to other guys.  
so, i’m back to facts and figures. i’m done with fate just tossing me around and putting me in situations that hurt me. so now what do i do when i’m forced into a date that i didn’t plan for?  
what if he talks too fast? he goes on rambling about fishing and all i want to do is talk about the dinner! or all he does is ask question after question about me before i’m ready to answer them, and i’m stuck in a hell-state of ‘um, i don’t know,’ and ‘no, not really.’ i can imagine him putting us in a booth and sitting WAY too close.  
honestly, there really isn’t anything more terrifying to me then if when he sees me, he just doesn’t like it. what if when he gets to know me, all he feels is disappointment? i can’t afford to give my heart to someone only to get it given back. i’ll wait as long as i need to, so that when he sees me, it’s because i want him to.  
“bobby! liam is here!” danny shouted.  
oh god. as i worked up the courage to leave my room, i fixed my hair in the mirror, “you can do this,” i whisper to myself, “it’s just one date.”  
i stepped out of my room cautiously. as i passed ziggy’s room, i heard them yell, “you got this, bobby!”  
i walked out of my apartment with way too much unearned confidence. i felt like i could do anything. i saw a car in the parking lot, and a young man stepped out of it, holding a bouquet of flowers.  
“hi, um, are you bobby?” he asked as he walked up to me, “i’m liam.”  
i nodded, “yeah, i’m bobby. are those for me?” i gestured to the flowers.  
he quickly pushed his arm towards me and handed them to me, “danny said gardenias were your favorite, but i couldn’t find gardenias, so i’m hoping that you are also a rose kind-of-guy.”  
i took the flowers after smiling at him. our hands brushed and i knew i was fucked. is it hot out here? that must be it, it just must be a warm night.  
“are you ready to go? i want to get to the movie in time.” his laugh, and another wave of anxiety, filled my senses, one warm and sweet, the other making me want to crawl into a hole and die.  
fuck, i think i like him. oh god, what if he knows? what if he’s internally laughing at me? just one date bobby, remember, it’s just one date. my eyes trailed over to a rock sitting on the road.  
“bobby? are you okay?” liam looked at me worried.  
“oh, um, yeah, let’s go.” he opened the door to his car and i got in, staring at the roses in my hands.  
“so, i decided to bring you to a movie theater because your friends said that you are kind of awkward,” liam said with a giggle, “i wanted to make you comfortable, since we don’t have to talk unless you want to.”  
i couldn’t help but smile. he thought about how to make me comfortable? “yeah, that sounds good,” i replied.  
the rest of the drive was silent. he pulled into the parking lot, “wow, what a gentleman!” i said as he took my hand and pulled me out of the car.  
“of course.” after i was outside the car, i noticed he was still holding my hand. he looked at me, and quickly asked, “is this okay?”  
normally, i would say no and get away from him as fast as possible, but something about liam was different, “yeah.”  
he smiled, “okay.” then we went inside.  
despite all his oppositions, i payed for our tickets. to make it fair, he payed for snacks. i watched him as he stood in line, and i was left alone with my thoughts, which is usually my favorite place to be. right now, not so much, because my thoughts were all about liam. he makes me want to be reckless, and i don’t know how to feel about that. i can’t be too careful when it comes to things like this. i’m a planner, and right now my plans of not dating have been flipped on their heads.  
“hey, i hope you like chocolate, they didn’t have gummy bears.” liam walked up to me, arms full of popcorn and candy, two cups in his hands, “hey you okay? you have a sad look on your face.”  
i looked at him, “i’m okay, just... thinking. what kind of chocolate did you get?” i grabbed some of the items from him.  
“hershey’s kisses. they are my favorite, and i didn’t want to get reese’s in case you had a peanut allergy or something.”  
i giggled, “you’re so sweet. don’t worry, i love hershey’s. let’s goo into the theater.”  
the movie started soon after we sat down. i leaned over and set my head on his shoulder. he didn’t comment on it, so i kept my head there the entire movie.  
after the movie ended, i moved my head away from him.  
“that was so good! did you like it?” liam asked as he stood up from his seat and stretched. i nodded in reply, and followed him.  
we left the theater, and went back to his car. the whole drive home we talked about the movie. liam was so excited, it was the cutest thing i had ever seen.  
the second he pulled into the parking lot of my apartment, he said, “so, i had a really good time tonight. i know you don’t date, and that you only came tonight because it would be rude to cancel, but i like you bobby, and i want to see you again. if you would be interested in that, then i would be extremely happy to take you on another date.”  
i looked at him shocked, “what?”  
he looked away, “um, if you don’t want to, that’s okay.”  
“no, no, no! i like you. i definitely want to go on another date with you. i can’t express well enough how much i want to go out with you.”  
he smiled at me, “oh okay! i’m free this saturday if you are?”  
“yeah, that works.” i got out of the car, smiling as he followed me.  
he walked me to the door, “goodnight, bobby,” he said.  
“thanks for tonight,” i replied, “it was really fun.”  
“yeah, no problem.” he paused, as if he was considering something, “one question.”  
i nodded, pushing him to continue, “what is it?”  
“can i kiss you?”  
those words lit up my brain, a smile covering my face before i could do anything to control it, “yes, please do.”  
and he did. as he grabbed my waist and pulled me in, i didn’t know how to react. my whole body froze, but then when his lips touched mine i melted into it. my neighbor decided that would be the perfect time to bring a sparkler out into the hallway. poetic, isn’t it?  
liam pulled away from the kiss, laughing, “wow, that is the most cliche thing to ever happen to me. i can’t believe that sparks actually fly when you have your first kiss.”  
“i can’t believe i’m part of a cliche.” i giggled. i gave him another small kiss before pulling out my keys, “well, i should probably head inside.”  
he frowned playfully, “okay,” he whined, “goodnight again.”  
“night.” i unlocked the door and walked inside, “i can’t wait to see you on saturday.”  
“me too.”  
i closed the door and leaned against it, smiling from ear to ear. i closed my eyes and slid to the ground, thinking about the experience i just had.  
“so? how was it?” danny said.  
“fuck off.”  
danny laughed and walked away, “fine but we are talking about this tomorrow.”  
“whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @unsaidamity


End file.
